Shielded nuclear containment chambers, referred to as hot cells or isolators, are used in the radiopharmaceutical and nuclear energy industries to protect personnel from the radioactive material contained therein and radiation emitted therefrom. As used herein, hot cells and isolators are collectively referred to as isolators. In the radiopharmaceutical industry, radioactive material used for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes may be produced using a radionuclide generator, such as column housed in an isolator. Additionally, associated radionuclide process equipment is typically housed in an isolator. Air filters such as HEPA filters are used to provide pharmaceutical grade sterile filtered air to isolators, but current systems are not completely satisfactory. Accordingly, an improved system for HEPA filter airflow distribution is needed.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various embodiments and aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various embodiments and aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.